


The Truth Behind the Lion

by Storm_Buji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ailth Gryffindor (OC), Bellan Hufflepuff (OC), Godric is part Fae, Hogwarts Founders Era, Jayden Black (OC), Karla Hufflepuff (OC), Lillianna Slytherin (OC), Lots of Fun Times, Other, Pre-Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: Gryffindor may have been known as the House of Courage, yet the people who made up that House came from every cut of life and were more than just courageous. They all just had the Courage to do what they wanted to, what they need to, and be who they wanted to be, and they never held back.They went at it with everything they had, and nobody ever had to know a thing. As was the Gryffindor way.And this story explains it all starting at the very beginning, and not with the Godric Gryffindor that helped found Hogwarts.We start with the Godric who is still learning, still a child, the Godric who still isn’t aware of his destiny. Nor of the true meaning of Courage.





	The Truth Behind the Lion

Many people thought that the Gryffindor’s were a bunch of brain dead, die hard, courageous idiots. There was nothing intriguing or special about them, they were just the front line fighters. The ones that charge off into battle without a plan and get themselves killed.

They weren’t like the Hufflepuff’s, they weren’t loyal, they couldn’t make good potions, and they didn’t have patience nor control to be healers or animal caretakers.

They weren’t like the Ravenclaw’s, they weren’t smart, they couldn’t write books about expeditions, they couldn’t write new laws, they couldn’t advise anyone, they couldn’t become curse breakers either they didn’t have the patience.

They weren’t like the Slytherin’s, they weren’t ambitious, they couldn’t run a business, they couldn’t become a head of anything that requires a subtle take, and they couldn’t become an Unspeakable.

All they could do was be Auror’s the front line heavy hitting assault criminal catching branch. It was all they were good for really. The Gryffindor House was useless really, nobody that came from that House ever amounted to be anything good.

And honestly that’s where most people went wrong, they never wanted to look underneath the façade that the Gryffindor’s put up.

Never wanted to remember that Salina Wurth the greatest medic of her century. One that had discovered new ways to cure something, she even discovered how to cure the thought impossible incurable disease, Black Tongue. Was a Gryffindor.

Never wanted to remember that Michal Wagner the greatest curse breaker of his century, the one that had broken the thought to be unbreakable curse, The Sorrows Hallow. Was a Gryffindor.

Never wanted to remember that June Sable the greatest Unspeakable to have ever been, no one could really remember what she did, as was the Unspeakable way, yet they remembered her. Was a Gryffindor.

Nobody wanted to admit that they were wrong. Nobody wanted to admit that they couldn’t mold the Gryffindor’s into whatever they wanted them to be.


End file.
